I want to be with you
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: She likes him so much plus he finds her cute well please read and found out XD JohanxOC


**Hey there my dear readers I have another story for you to read XD I hope you like or love it!**

**Gerne: Mix**

**Parings: JohanxOC**

**Note: To let you know what my OC looks like in this story she has blue eyes and long but not long black hair with red and teal green highlights**

**Disclamer: I do not own Yugioh GX**

* * *

**I want to be with you**

Riku was a gentle girl that loved to cheer up people when they duel but than it sadden her though why? Because there was a duelist that she'd always cheers for and it was Anderson Johan. Johan was the guy that Riku was in love with but Riku always tires to tell Johan how she'd felt about him but it always fails and Riku was sad about it as she was watching someone duel when all of a sudden someone tip her on her left shoulder. As she'd turns around slowly to Riku's surprise it was her crush Anderson Johan as he'd was smiling.

"Hi there" Johan replied all happily.

"Uh...ummm...hi" Riku replied all shyly and blushing too.

"Great duel huh?" Johan asked still smiling.

"H-hai it is" Riku answered as she'd looks at Johan and than back at the duel.

"Your a shy one aren't cha ya?" Johan replied as he'd looks at Riku.

"Huh? U-uhh..no" Riku replied still so shy towards him.

"Hahaha your funny plus cute too" Johan replied.

"Uh..umm I got to go bye" Riku said as she'd walked away.

"Huh? N o wait a minute!" Johan called out as he'd chased after her.

Johan raced after Riku was he caught up to Riku as he gently grabs her by the right arm.

"No please wait a minute" Johan replied.

"..." Riku didn't say a word at that moment.

"Aren't you Yotai Riku?" Johan asked.

"Y-yeah! Why?" Riku asked as her face was the color of a bright cherry.

"Ha! I found you!" Johan yelled all happily as he went and hugged her.

Riku looks at Johan all freaked out because well he was hugging her and that made her blush even more as she shocked and surprise.

"U-uh...umm why are you so happy about it?" Riku asked as keep on blushing.

"You wrote this poem for me right?" Johan asked as he'd pulls away and shows her a piece of notebook paper.

"Oh no" Riku whispered as she'd looks at the notebook piece of paper.

"You wrote this poem Why was blood running down his arm?" Johan asked as he looks at Riku and then back at the notebook piece of paper.

"W-well that is...I...you see..." Riku tried to explained.

"It's so true and I like it" Johan said as he pulls her towards him and she'd went crashing into him.

"Johan-kun" Riku replied as she'd looks up to him all so cutely.

"Riku can you read it to me?" Johan asked.

"But why? You read it already" Riku replied.

"Yeah! I know that but I want to hear it from you Riku" Johan replied with a slight blush.

"Ummm okay" Riku replied.

As Johan was happy to hear that he pulled her somewhere quiet plus so they can be alone together as Johan got to that place so they can be alone they sat down but Johan wanted to hear Riku clearly so he placed her onto his lap. As she'd couldn't help but blush in return as Riku went and read her poem to him as Johan was so happy.

**Reads her poem**

**Why was blood running down his arm?**

**As blood runs down my guy's arm**

**Me trying to make the bleeding stop**

**But there's so much blood for me**

**So I try to call for help**

**But no one came**

**So after no one came to help me**

**I was the one that treated his arm**

**I stayed the night by his side**

**Tears start to fall down**

**My face as I sat by him**

**I couldn't stop crying **

**But than I felt a hand**

**reached out and**

**touch my cheek**

**I looked down and saw**

**my guy looking up at me**

**with a soft smile**

**I cried even more**

**he reached up**

**and hugged me**

**but so very gently and carefully**

**he told me it's going**

**to be alright as he'd holds**

**me tight and I nodded okay**

**as I cried abit more**

**End of reading the poem**

As Riku finished reading her poem to Johan he'd looks at her and smiles even more as he'd holds Riku tight now.

"Oh I liked it! And it's so very deep but cute!" Johan replied as he'd looks at Riku as he still holds her.

"U-uh t-thank you Johan-kun" Riku replied all shyly again.

"You know what?" Johan replied with a smile.

"U-uh...umm what Johan-kun?" Riku asked.

"You will be mine" Johan said as he went and kissed her on the lips.

"Kay" Riku replied with another blush.

As Johan kissed Riku once more Riku knew that her life will change but for the better but then unknown to her that a cute Duel Monster spirit by the name of Ruby Carbuncle went and lay on Riku's lap all cutely. As Johan placed Riku in his lap as Ruby lay there on Riku's lap as Johan smiled at both of them as he was happy that he found someone that he loved and that someone was Riku.

~End~

* * *

**Well there you have it!**

**Please comment and review and rememeber NO FLAME ONE OR MEAN ONES please ^-^**

**Until next time!**


End file.
